102nd Hunger Games
by Conman418
Summary: *Brand New Open SYOT! PM ME YOUR TRIBUTES!* Welcome to the 102nd annual Hunger Games! In this reality Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games but Peeta died in the bloodbath. No star crossed lovers, no rebellion, nothing. She is a mentor but will have very little influence in this story. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

"**Welcome to the 102nd Annual Hunger Games"**

** "**Might I introduce you to your host for the 102nd annual Hunger Games Finnigan Rocklan!" The announcer roared quickly followed by the roars of the crowd. Finnigan strutted on the stage in his bejeweled suit and green hair that stood as tall as anyone had ever seen it; his smile so wide his bleached white teeth were barely contained in his mouth. A young man no older than twenty-five; he commands the crowd. Everyone in the capital audience is on their feet for him. Eventually, after much coercing, he got the crowd to calm down so he could do his job.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen I know today is a day that you have waited for all year, but we can't enjoy it unless you give me a minute to open the show!" He laughs. They laugh with him. "Now as you all know this morning all the reapings took place all over Panem so I say it's about time we get a good look at those youngsters that are gonna help make the 102nd Hunger Games the best games ever!" The crowd erupts into maniacal cheers. "But first, lets take a look quick look at the reapings one last time."

* * *

A/N: Lets get this started! I've attempted a SYOT before and it got to the interview stage before I decided to forget it. I want to try again. I am a college student and have a job so the story wont be updated daily but I would like to think that I can write at least 3 chapters a week. When I write it's a large amount in a small amount of time, so I may update 3 chapters at once and then not update for the rest of the week, it all depends on when I have the time to sit down and write. With all that out-of-the-way here is the application. May the odds be ever in your favor.

I want as much detail as possible. Make them come alive to me so that I can make them alive for the readers. Every user is allowed up to 3 tributes; However if you choose to submit three one of them must be a bloodbath tribute also the tributes you submit must be from different districts.

* * *

**PM ME YOUR TRIBUTES. **It makes it easier for me to organize if I don't have to go to a million places and I can address any problems I have with your tributes privately.

Name (nothing too common. I don't want standard classroom names):

Bloodbath?:

Age:

Gender:

District (give me a couple please):

Personality (as detailed as possible):

Appearance:

History/background:

Family and friends:  
Token (optional):

View of the Capitol/Games:

Volunteer or Reaped (Districts 1,2 and 4 must be volunteer unless you have a good plot idea that would allow them to be reaped):

Allies (y/n):

If yes, with what kind of person:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice and reasons for this weapon:

Killing reaction:

anything else that I need to know or that you would like to add:

* * *

D1B: Alric Haverstead

18, your typical blood thirsty tribute. Even after losing friends to the games he still believes it is what he is meant to do.

D1G: Copper Linn-Areace

18, not a physical career but a mental one. She is a great actress and very convincing when she wants to be.

D2B:Lyndon Ryder

14, Trusting and kind. He is extremely rational and cool-headed

D2G:Aurelia Kinsby

16, curious of human behavior and after a brief interaction can tell if they are worth getting to know.

D3B:Mika Raner

18, Losing his only parent at an early age forced him to live on the streets where he became cruel and intimidating.

D3G:Zenna Gates

13, the most spoiled bitch in all of Panem. Daughter to the mayor of three she is extremely spoiled and gets what she wants.

D4B: Merin Oswen

18, uses his big personality to get people to like him about is also a master of manipulation

D4G:Emerald Starlight

15, a sarcastic serious girl who was left as an orphan at the young age of 2.

D5B:Cloud Wilder

12, very outgoing and artistic but grew up in a house of women so is more sensitive than the average man.  
D5G: Athalanta Mayerine

17, appears to be cold and heartless but on the inside she is kind and caring.

D6B:  
D6G:Savali Shayal

15, sneaky and clever but easily angry if smaller people are being hurt.

D7B:

D7G:Lilia Shiner

13, bubbly and outgoing but trusts to easily.

D8B:

D8G:

D9B:Ash Conely

17, caring loyal and gentle. Hates killing and only looks after his family.

D9G:Sonnet Hilling

16, Charismatic and geeky. Prior resistance member.

D10B:Aries Browning

14, He was a sweet boy until his parents died. This changed him into a liar and a thief who cares for no one except his younger siblings.

D10G:Addison Matton

18, she is curious and a chatterbox. Also a worrier

D11B:Axel Jarvis

14, Brutal and blunt. He is a hard worker in the fiields but is impulsive and a novice at most weapons.

D11G:Thalia Regen

stubborn and tried hard to keep her younger brother from starving by stealing apples from the trees in the district.

D12B:Slater Nalsom

17, Very good at charming people. Doesn't trust anyone.

D12G:


	2. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 Reaping**

**Emerald Starlight (15) D4F:**

Emerald awoke on the day of the reaping completely exhausted. She had just gotten back from a fishing voyage that took her away from the district for three months. Emerald were supposed to be getting back over a week earlier but scheduling issues and a supposed "really big fish" kept them there as long as possible. They had just gotten back several hours before she had to be awake to get ready for the reaping. Plus, it was her first fishing voyage, so she discovered that a few weeks at sea can make you a little nauseous. She was practically gagging from the moment they left.

Either way she was up and ready in her reaping outfit when her only friend and confidant Juliet walked in. Juliet studied Emerald up and down before speaking.

"You know you look like crap right?" Typical Juliet blatantly honest to everyone no matter how they may take it. That's what made Emerald like her so much. She didn't have to pretend to be anything with her. Juliet let her know when she was there to listen and made it perfectly clear when she wasn't.

"You know I don't care how I look after being at sea for 3 months." Emerald replied. Emerald and Juliet laughed and made their way to the reaping.

The two girls had a lot in common. Their biggest bond lies in the fact that they're both orphans. When Emerald was 2 her house burnt down and her parents along with it. She was rescued by the peacekeepers who brought her straight to the orphanage. Juliet never liked to talk about her story,the way her parents went out was tragic, more tragic than Emerald's. The only thing Juliet has left of her parents is a silver bracelet.

They make their way to the reaping and stand together in the 15-year-old section. They aren't nervous, someone always volunteers so even if they are reaped someone will take their spot before they can even get to the stage. The escort arrives in dreads and flashy clothes as he does every year, reaches into the bowl and calls out the name.

"Juliet Brigenwal!" The girls look at each other. Juliet just stands there. Looks slightly shocked but begins to slowly make her way up to the stage. Something is odd though. No one is volunteering. Not a single shout from the girls not even the 18 year olds. Emerald looks over at the 18-year-old girls and they all seem relieved. Not a single one looks like they're about to shout out "I volunteer!". Emerald begins to panic. Juliet can't go into the games, she'll never make it out. Emerald begins to run toward the stage. She surpasses Juliet, who is still walking slowly towards the stage herself. She begins shouting "I volunteer!"

Juliet stops dead in her tracks. Emerald reached the stage and announces her name with a feigned confidence that could fool anyone. She is then escorted into the Justice Building.

Some time passes before Juliet is brought into the Justice Building. It took them some time to figure out that Emerald has no family and that Juliet is the closest thing family she had. Juliet looks her friend up and down like she did that morning.

"You know you still look like crap right?" Emerald laughs faintly. "Why did you do that? I would have been fine, someone would have volunteered-"

"No! No one was volunteering!" Emerald cut her off. "I didn't know what to do. They were gonna take you away and I was never going to see you again."

"So you thought a better option would be to commit suicide?! Really that's just genius!" The girls realized they were getting angrier at each other the more they spoke. Finally after a few silent moments of tension Juliet broke the silence. "Here take this."

Juliet extends her arm and places her silver bracelet in Emerald's hands. "If you're gonna die, you should at least be wearing something not crappy." With that their time had elapsed. They hugged briefly and Juliet was taken out of the room.

* * *

**Merlin Oswen (18) D4M:**

Merlin awoke with a pain in his shoulder. Most days he awoke with pains, he had reached a point where he finds it strange to wake up without one. He enjoys the aches and pains that he has, he feels that they are signs that he is getting stronger. The more pain the better the gain, that's what his father always says. Merlin looks at the mirror and tries for the thousandth time to fit his bed head into something presentable, but as always he can't and gives up on his black mop head. He ops for the leather hair tie that he wears every day that his mom made him for his 12th birthday. It is encrusted with beautiful sea shells. She told him he was to wear it everyday so that when it came time to volunteer he had a signature. Every image of him will have him wearing that hair tie. That's what she told him but he knows why she really did it. She just wants her handiwork to be seen by the nation and that way the people of the capital will finally start to buy her stuff.

His mother owns a trinket shop in the district. She makes a bunch of stuff with things she finds on the beaches of District 4. If he is in the games she has this fantasy of the capital people falling in love with him hair tie and needing to know where he got it. At that point citizens from all over Panem will flock to her store to but her trinkets. It's a fools dream really but Merlin lets her have it.

His father on the other hand has only one dream. To get into the victors village. The pure honor of having a victor in his family. Once again Merlin allows his father his dream because he shares it.

Merlin got ready and headed out early to meet his closest friend Anenome. They met at training when Merlin was 12 and have been close ever since. They are practically considered dating although they never made it official or anything. She is 17 so she is planning on volunteering next year. It seemed kinda silly to start dating when you could be dead before you get a chance to actually start your life. Either way they've been friends since they were kids so they get each other.

When they were kids the older boys would make fun of Merlin for hanging out with a girl. It was juvenile but he took it to heart. Due to that he trained harder and harder every day. This lead to him being in the perfect shape he is in today.

The two of them don't speak much as they make their way down to the reaping. They both know whats about to happen and they know its dangerous but that's what they've lived to be, winners. Before the name is even called out for the boys Merlin is already on stage. He makes his way back into the Justice Building and says his goodbyes to his family without much longing. They knew what was happening and his parent are more excited than he is. After they leave Anenome walks in.

"Hey there." She says.

"Hello my dear."

"So, its time. Y'know this could be the last time I ever see you. Well, alive that is?" She says in a seductive tone.

"Yeah so what?" Merlin retorts. Without even bothering with a response Anenome kisses him. They continue to make out until the peacekeepers tell them that they're time is up.

"So, I'll see you when you get back?" Anenome asks.

"Don't miss me too much." Merlin says as she walks out the door.


	3. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 Reaping**

**Addison Matton (18) D10F:**

Addison didn't sleep a minute the night before the reaping. She was too nervous. Her name isn't in there a lot, she's never taken tesserae, even with her big family. She has 5 younger siblings. They used to live with their parents but some stuff happened and they all moved in with their aunt Alyssa. Alyssa is only 28 but she's years beyond that in maturity. Not to say she doesn't know how to have fun, she just grew up a lot after adopting 5 kids.

Just as day began to break on the horizon of the district Addison decided to get ready for the reaping. She couldn't sit still any more. After getting ready she immediately left the house. She knew her friends would be up to. Everyone is nervous so even if they aren't up she would be able to wake them without much issue. Besides she's done this every year since they were 12. She sneaks to the back of Saffron and Sunset's one floor house and is about to knock on the window when it suddenly opens from the inside.

"We were wondering when you were gonna show up." Sunset said with a shy smile.

"Happy reaping day Sunset." Addison responded.

"Oh c'mon Addy, we've known each other our whole lives and you still don't know I'm Saffron." Sunset jokingly replied.

"That's not gonna work this time Sunny." Addison retorted.

"Oh whatever fine. Spoil my fun." The girls giggle. "Come on in." Sunset open the window wider to allow enough room for Addison to get in the house. "Be quiet Saff is still sleeping." They creep past the sleeping twin and make their way to the kitchen.

"So how'd ya sleep?" Addy asked Sunset.

"About as good as you I suppose."

"Yeah." A knock on the front door interrupted their conversation.

"Who is that and why are they being so loud this early?" Sunset groaned in annoyance. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a tall attractive boy. "Oh it's you." Sunset said.

"Yeah it's me." It was Tim, Addison's boyfriend of the last few years. "Hey Addy. I went to your house but you were already gone so I decided to check here. Looks like that was a good idea." Tim looked relieved to see Addison, probably because he knew she didn't throw herself off a bridge because of her nerves. Tim and Addison locked eyes are just stared at each other.

"Should I give you too the room?" Sunset asked? Her interruption broke their trance and she quickly looked at the clock. "Dammit we're gonna be late if she doesn't get her ass out of bed. Saff! GET UP!" Sunset shouted as she left the room. You could hear mumbled protests from Saffron in the other room. In the meantime Tim spent his time comforting Addison and trying to get her to calm down. On their way to the reaping Addison was more calm. When they separated into their different age gender areas Addison got anxious again. So she tried to get her mind off of her impending doom.

"Hey Sunny, where was your dad this morning. I just realized he wasn't there."

"Oh you mean the crotchety peacekeeper, he's been here since late last night setting everything up." They continued the small talk until they were hushed by the escort's arrival.

"As always ladies first." The escort announced. "Addison Matton! Where are you my dear?" Addison didn't move. She just stared off into the distance. "Umm sir would you be so kind as to assist her onto the stage?" The escort asked a nearby peacekeeper. A man in white came up to Addison to escort her. It took Addison a few seconds to realize that the man was Sunset and Saffron's father, and that the girls were screaming protests at their father from her side. She knew as well as they did that there was nothing he could do. He brought her to the stage and she waited patiently as the male tribute was reaped. Then she was swept into the Justice Building.

Her aunt came in with her 5 sobbing siblings. She had shut down. She only answered questions and was very short with responses. She acted the same when Sunset and Saffron came in to see her. It was only when Tim arrived that she finally came back to herself.

"Tim!" She threw herself into his arms before he even had a chance to enter the room. "Tim what do I do? What am I supposed to do!?" She began to violently sob. Little did she know that Tim was very much like she was just a few moments earlier.

"I don't know." That was all he could say.

"Tim, you said I wasn't going to be picked. It couldn't have actually happened!" She was in hysterics.

"You just have to do it. You have to win." He looked like he was coming back to himself. "Win and when you get back we will be married."

"What? But we're not even engaged."

"We we're going to be. I got this for you, and I was going to give it to you on your birthday." He pulled out a box with a small ring in it. "I was gonna give it to you when you turned 19 and you were free from the games forever. Now will have to do."

"Tim, I-"

"Don't say anything but yes. If you say yes I know you'll try to come home to me. Me and Sunny and Saff and you aunt. Everyone."

"Tim-"

"Just say yes. Please?" He has tears in his eyes.

"Yes." The peacekeepers came in to take Tim out of the room. It was time for her to go.

"Addy, I love you."

"I love you too." Before she could finish they had already closed the door. With that her nerves were gone. She is going to get married, no matter what.

* * *

**Aries Browning (14) D10B:**

"Hey dumb-ass wake up." That was the first thing Aries Browning heard on the day of the reaping. Well actually he hears that every morning. He likes to sleep late and Crowe is up as early as possible. Most days she can't get him up, but today is different. He sits up in his bed, since he's only 4'11 he is still short enough to not bang his head on the bunk bed on top of his, where Crowe normally sleeps.

"Good morning my dear." He says sarcastically. "And what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm here to do what I do every year. I'm going to make you go and see your siblings before the reaping." Every year was the same story. Aries is very good at avoiding things he doesn't want to deal with, his family is no exception. It's quite impressive considering they all live in children's home for orphans, so they aren't very far apart to begin with. Even so he can go weeks without having to interact with a single member of his family and that is how he liked it. They don't understand him. Ever since their parents died, his mother from a disease and his father in a work accident, no one gets how he feels.

Other than Crowe of course. Crowe kept him from getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of peacekeepers for stealing some meat from the butcher. She was awesome to put it lightly. She didn't care what anyone said or did as long as it all seemed justified in her mind and apparently kicking a kids ass for stealing isn't

So on reaping day every year Crowe makes him go and see his siblings. He's got three. His older brother Stag. He's 17 and prime caretaker of his other two siblings, Peregrine and Lark. Peregrine is wise beyond her years but she's only 12 so it's not saying much. Lark has a disease of some kind no one really knows whats wrong with him.

"Hey have you seen my leather bracelet, I lost it last week and I can't seem to find it." Crowe asked on their way to see his siblings.

"No you probably dropped it behind your bed again."

"No I checked there twice and still couldn't find it. Well whatever." They entered the room that held his siblings in it. He moved out of there as quickly as he could. Stag looks at him and then continues what he was doing without even a hello. They're relationship became estranged after Aries moved out of the room. Stag felt that he was abandoning them, which to be honest he was.

Peregrine on the other hand looked at least somewhat happy to see him.

"Hi Aries. Hi Crowe."She chirped but not as cheerful as normal. Today was her first reaping so she was nervous and rightfully so.

"Hi sweety." Crowed chirped in response. Crowe always had a special place in her heart for Peregrine. They began to chat which was Crowe's sign for Aries to talk to Stag.

"So, how's things?" Aries asked.

"Like you actually care." Stag retorted.

"Are you ever gonna get past this?"

"Are you ever going to move back in."

"No."

"Then no." Aries sighed.

"How's Lark?" Aries asked. A long pause. "How is Lark?" He asked more forcefully.

"Fine. Well not fine obviously, but fine for Lark."

"Where is he? I wanted to see him before the reaping."

"His escort already came to get him." Lark has to go with an escort because of his condition. This year is particularly rough because all of us are in the reaping now. "He didn't want to go because he is used to going with Peregrine but now she needs to go into the pit so he had to go by himself. Needless to say he wasn't very happy."

"Was it the nice lady from the clinic?"

"Yes. She told me she will stay with him until the reaping is over I can take him off her hands."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Now lets go we're gonna be late again if we don't get a move on." The four of them made their way to the Justice Building. They each entered their respective areas and waited for the reaping to begin. The escort called up the female tribute and then continued with the male.

"Aries Browning!" Aries was shocked. He silently looked around the 17-year-old male section and caught Stag's eyes. Aries was hoping for sympathy, perhaps enough to get him to volunteer but instead he just saw relief. Relief that he wasn't picked or that the trouble sibling would be gone? Either way he wouldn't know. When he reached the justice building not one of his siblings came to say goodbye. Not even Lark. He knew this was Stag's doing. He probably fed them some bullshit about how it would be easier if they didn't say goodbye but he knew that Stag just wanted him to feel alone. He knew his brother was angry but he never thought that he hated him. At least until now.

Crowe came into the room. The first thing she said was "Well this sucks."

"Tell me about it." He replied.

"No not you. Now I have to find a new bunk mate, and we both know how hard it is to get a good one of those." Aries chuckled.

"You know you can be a real bitch sometimes."

"I know, but at least I got you to laugh." She smirked. The room suddenly became somber. "Hey. Promise me you'll prove me wrong okay. You're a weakling and you haven't got a shot but I want you to prove me wrong."

"Yeah ok. I'll kick some career ass for you." They sat in silence until the peacekeepers came in to take her away. They had one last hug and she left. Unsure of what to do with himself he put his hands in his pockets. It was then that he remembered something. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and in his palm was Crowe's leather bracelet.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reaping**

**Aurelia Kinsby (16) D2F:**

Aurelia spent her morning the same ways she spends most mornings; looking out the window. However unlike most mornings in District 2 today the streets were barren of people. Not a soul walked past her window today. Today was reaping day so it made sense but still she looked out the window. She likes to look out of windows. Well it's not the windows it's the people. She likes to watch people. The workers on their way to their jobs, the mothers with their children, the shopkeeper opening for the day; she wonders what their life is like, or what they're thinking about. That's how she judges if people are worth her time. From behind her a whisper hit her ear.

"Y'know you're gonna go blind from all that staring." Kyda whispered into her ear. She then kissed Aurelia's cheek. "C'mon get dressed, we've got a reaping to get to!" Kyda was rather excited today. Being in District 2 it was expected that someone volunteers to be the tribute. Well Kyda plans on that to be her this year. Aurelia is against it. She is petrified. Kyda is the only person left that actually cares about her, if she were to die Aurelia would have no one. Her family practically disowned her when they found out that she was dating Kyda. All she had left was her love, nothing else. When she watched Kyda she noticed something. Kyda knew that she was watching. She never acknowledged it, and she would never admit it now, but she knew. It enticed Aurelia, it got her curious. So one day she approached Kyda and they hit it off. She was one of the few people Aurelia ever took a chance getting to know. In her mind, it was the best decision she ever made.

Thats why Aurelia was scared. If Kyda were to go into the games and not come back, she would lose her everything.

They made their way to the reaping. Split into their sections; Aurelia the 16 year olds, Kyda the 18 year olds. The escort arrived and pulled the name. Aurelia was watching Kyda, like always. She saw the excitement on her face, the anticipation, but all she could feel was fear.

"I volunteer!" A voice rang out. Except it wasn't Kyda's voice. It was Aurelia's. Aurelia never took her eyes off of Kyda. Kyda looked at her. It was a mix between confusion and anger. Aurelia only broke her gaze when she realized that she had to go up on the stage. She walked up and then saw the boy volunteer join her on stage. Then it hit her. It hit her that she just volunteered herself for the hunger games. Looking at this large strong boy made it clear in her brain that she might just die.

On the way to her room in the Justice Building she contemplated her decision. She obviously didn't think it through. If she had she never would have done what she did.

"What the hell was that?" Kyda asked from the other side of the room. Aurelia hadn't realized that she arrived.

"Um, I don't know."

"Bullshit! Why did you do that. You know how much this means to me."

"I didn't want to lose you." Kyda's face softened. She sighed.

"You weren't going to lose me. I was going to win, we were going to live together in victors village. That was the plan, that was always the plan."

"You don't honestly believe you would have won. There are 23 people trying to kill you, one of them is that giant kid that was standing next to me."

"I've trained my whole life for this and you took it away from me. Do you think you have a better chance or something?"

"No. I just wanted you to be safe." A long pause follows. Kyda breaks the silence

"I don't know what else to say."

"Just say that you don't hate me." Aurelia responds.

"I could never hate you. Now im just afraid of losing you."

"Well now you know how I've felt since the moment you told me you were going to volunteer." The peacekeepers arrive to take her away.

"I love you." Kyda says.

"I love you too." They kiss. One kiss that could be their last. They made it count.

* * *

**Lyndon Ryder (14) D2M:**

Lyndon checked his pocket watch at least half a dozen times the morning of the reaping. Even though it was his third he 's still nervous about it. It isn't easy for someone to get used to the possibility of a death sentence being thrust upon him once a year. Even so he still checks the pocket watch. It was almost 7 am. At 7 am every year since he has been eligible to be reaped his grandmother comes in and serves him breakfast in bed. It is her way of comforting him, or saying goodbye, he wasn't sure which.

The pocket watch had belonged to his father, but he and Lyndon's mother died when Lyndon was a kid. The pocket watch was black and had his father initials carved into it. It was a cheap thing but he treasured it.

Lyndon was a tall boy, about 6 foot. He was a bit fortunate because he has black hair and blue eyes. A rare yet handsome combination. His body is something he was very proud of. He isn't a career by any means, but all the other boys wanted to be. So when he was young and all his friends started training for the games he did the same. So suffice to say he was muscular, very muscular.

He checks his pocket watch again. Just a few more minutes. The one negative of his grandmother's ritual is that he can never sleep the night before the reaping. So instead of getting up and pacing like he wants to he keeps still. He wouldn't want his grandmother to think that he was worried. That would worry her and he doesn't want that. Lyndon closes his eyes as he hears the door creak open.

"Good morning!" His grandmother's cheerful voice rang in the room as loud as any alarm could be.

"Morning." Lyndon replied in his best fake yawn. She seemed to buy it, but she wasn't looking for any reason to doubt him. She walked in with a tray filled to the brim with breakfast foods. Just like every year he began to eat, even though his appetite was nonexistent from the nerves.

"So how'd you sleep?" His grandmother asked.

"Fine." He replied. He didn't want to worry her. Without much more conversation she left the room. She had three more people to serve. Well two people and a dog.

Lyndon has two siblings, a brother and a sister. His sister is Lyna. Shes 19. She was planning on moving out, but since their grandfather died last year, she figured that she should stay a little longer. She was the caretaker of the family. She was 9 when their parents died and they had to move in with their grandparents so she's always been a lot more mature.

Then there is his brother Kurt. He's 15, looks a lot like Lyndon, the only exception is that Lyndon spent his teen years training so he was much more fit than Kurt. Either way people always mistook them for twins. They're only a year apart so they basically grew up as twins. They're very close. They even shared a room until their grandfather died and their grandmother couldn't stay in the room anymore. They changed houses and got one with an extra bedroom.

Lyndon eventually got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the reaping. Afterward he and the rest of the family just spent the day together like they always do. Sometimes he even forgot about the reaping later that day, but of course the time for the reaping arrived. They made their way down to the justice building as a family. They only separated when they reached the point where they had to.

"I'll be right here when it's over." Lyndon's grandmother said.

"GOOD LUCK!" Lyna shouted. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." she mocked in a capital accent. The two boys made their way to their age separated areas. The escort pulled the girl name first and as usual in District 2 someone volunteered.

"Now for the lucky boy." The flamboyant man on stage announced. "Kurt Ryder!" Kurt was in the 15-year-old section. Kurt began his walk up to the stage expecting a volunteer to arise but after about half a minute of silence it dawned on him that there was none. Kurt got about halfway up to the stage before his brother volunteered.

Lyndon walked up to the stage, but he changed his entire demeanor. He knew the other districts would be watching and he knew that if he acted correctly he could be seen as a threat. He had the body for it now all he needed was the attitude. He walked with a confidence that he didn't have. When he reached the stage he answered the escorts few questions with a yes or no and nothing else. He was acting like the perfect career. He even sensed the girl next to him being frightened. He wouldn't normally like to cause someone such distress but this was necessary.

He was quickly rushed into the Justice Building where his siblings and grandmother soon met him. They shared hugs and goodbyes. His grandmother was trying to be strong but it was clear she would soon be a mess. He told her not to cry. He hated seeing her cry.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Kurt said. "You've been training since you were little. I know you never thought you'd have to use it but I don't see how you could lose. Plus the way you walked on the stage; I wouldn't be able to tell it was you if we didn't look so alike." He could feel the sincerity in his brother's voice, and he appreciated it.

The peacekeeper's came to take them away. Just before they left his grandmother rushed up to him.

"Take this as your token. I know how much it means to you, maybe it will give you luck." With that she left. As he looked down he saw his father's pocket watch clutched in his hand.

* * *

**A/N:**

There are still 5 spots remaining in the games. At the end of the reaping there will be two polls on my profile. It will be a poll where you can choose multiple tributes considering the large cast of characters it would be hard to choose just one. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. One for you to pick tributes that you favor and one for the tributes you dislike. I will then take the positive votes and subtract the negative point to give the tributes an overall score that will be seen by me and me alone. I urge everyone to vote for their favorite. I ask those who contributed tributes to be fair and not down vote all other tributes. The amount of votes each tribute receives will allow me insight into who most people want to see survive as well as who is more eligible for the bloodbath. It will not be the only method I use to decide who lives on but it will aid me in my choices. So during the reaping chapters make a mental note of those you like and those you dislike. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.


End file.
